pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Vs. Scolipede
Vs. Scolipede is the fifteenth episode of the third season of Pokémon Tales: N. It aired 8/18/2019. Story Rui: Solosis, use Psywave! Rui and Solosis battle against Iris and Scraggy in a forested area. Solosis fires a multi-colored energy blast, hitting Scraggy. Scraggy jumps through it unharmed, going for Headbutt. Rui: You’ve got to be kidding me! Reflect! Solosis forms a light blue barrier for Reflect, Scraggy striking with Headbutt. Solosis tumbles back, shaking the attack off while looking timid. Rui: If that won’t work, then how about Hidden Power! Solosis forms and fires several green energy spheres, blasting Scraggy away. Rui: Finally! That did some damage! The battle continues, with Ian, Victini, Axew and Cilan watching off to the side. Ian: She’s determined. Cilan: Yes, but I’m not sure that’s enough here. Solosis just doesn’t have a spice for battling. Iris: Now Scraggy! Hi Jump Kick! Scraggy’s knee glows orange as he leaps at Solosis. A Tranquill drops out of the sky, the Hi Jump Kick striking it instead. Tranquill is slammed into a tree, dropping down. It falls over, Iris gasping. Iris: I didn’t mean to do that! Everyone rushes over to the Tranquill, its coloration poor and purple. Cilan: It’s been poisoned! Rui: Oh no! I’ll choose Deerling! Rui reaches for a Pokéball, stopping and flinching upon realization. She is frozen, as Iris gets up. Iris: I’ll see if I can find any Pecha Berries! Iris runs off, as Solosis looks concerned. It glows with a green aura, as a green sphere of light leaves Solosis and enters Tranquill. Tranquill glows and releases a blue ball of light that goes to Solosis. Tranquill’s body relaxes, the poison no longer harming it. Rui: Uh, what just happened? Cilan: Solosis used Skill Swap. It allows Solosis to switch abilities with the target. Ian: What ability has that result? Cilan: Well, (Examining Tranquill) it is still poisoned, so I would guess Magic Guard. The ability protects against indirect damage such as poison, but doesn’t alleviate the condition. Rui: That’s incredible Solosis! You just saved that Tranquill! Solosis: (Embarrassed) Sol. The ground shakes as a footstep stomps. A Scolipede comes out of the forest, firing a Sludge Bomb at the group. Solosis floats up to intercept it, being hit hard and poisoned. Rui: Ah! Solosis! Zorua, come out and use Night Daze! Rui throws a Pokéball, choosing Zorua. Zorua seems down about something, not responding. Scolipede charges at Zorua, horns glowing with light green energy. Rui: Zorua, do something! Scraggy intercepts with Hi Jump Kick, though is easily knocked aside. Ian opens a Pokéball, choosing Audino. Audino: Audino! Audino grabs Scolipede by the horns, stopping it in its tracks. Ian: Flamethrower! Audino breathes Flamethrower, forcing the Scolipede to retreat. Rui cradles Solosis, it shaking. Iris arrives with some Pecha Berries. Iris: Solosis too? Cilan: Hurry! The group feeds the Pokémon the Pecha Berries, as they make their way to the Pokémon Center. Nurse Joy and Audino take the two for treatment, as the group sits in the waiting room. Rui: I never thought about how much I took Deerling for granted. Iris: You’re thinking about that? What about Solosis? Rui: If I had Deerling for its Aromatherapy, then I could’ve healed them all easily. Maybe that’s how it should be. I mean, I’ve never been much of a fighter, have I? Cilan: That’s not true. You’ve had your fair share of battles. Rui: Yeah, but I always need you guys to get me free! I just get my butt kicked or, or just serving as support. I could do so much more as a healer rather than a fighter, right? Cilan the gym leader, Iris the Dragon Master, Ian the, whatever crazy power title you have. Then there’s me, the healer. Iris: You’ve had one bad experience. It isn’t anything that— Rui: Bad? Yeah it is. And I need to change for anything to happen. I need, I need a goal. And maybe being a nurse could be it. Ian: In that case, you need a step in that direction. Rui: How do we do that? Ian: A trade. Ian holds up a Pokéball. Ian: All Nurse Joy in this region have an Audino as a partner. They are natural healers. With mine, you’d have a healer and a powerhouse. Iris: A trade?! I, I thought you despised trading! Ian: If it’s between us, she’d remain part of the family, right? Besides, (consoling smile) I wanna help my sister out. Rui: (Teary) Oh Ian. Okay, uh, who do I trade? Not Purrloin. Or Herdier for that manner. I just got Solosis, so that just leaves… Ian: Zorua. Rui: You sure about this? It never really listens to me. Ian: I think I can get through to her. Especially on the matter with N. Rui: Right. So how do we do this? The group goes over to a trade machine, Rui letting out a sigh. Rui: Zorua, you be good for Ian, kay? We’ll see if your potential is better off with him. Rui and Ian put their Pokéballs in the machines, as they transfer the Pokéballs through and to the other side. They claim their new Pokéballs and open them. Zorua looks to Ian, while Audino looks to Rui. Rui: Hi Audino. I guess I’m your new trainer now. Audino scoffs and turns her head away, not looking at Rui. Rui looks dismayed. Ian bends down to Zorua. Ian: Hey Zorua. You’re with me now. I know I’m not N, but he needs our help to realize what he’s missing. I hope you’ll help me with that. Zorua: Zo. End Scene The group continues to travel through the forest, as Axew points into the distance. Axew: Axew, Axew! The group spots several Blitzle, Patrat, Watchog and Tranquill lying on the ground, poisoned. They all run over there in dismay. Rui: Oh my! We don’t have nearly enough Pecha Berries for this! Iris: I’ll scout for some! Cilan: Pansage can too! Cilan opens a Pokéball, choosing Pansage. Pansage hops into the trees, when a Sludge Bomb strikes it and knocks it to the ground poisoned. Iris runs off, as a Scolipede intercepts her. There are three Scolipede now, all of them angry. Iris: What is up with the Scolipede in this area?! Ian: Doesn’t matter. What matters is we take them out. Pignite! Zorua! Ian throws two Pokéballs, choosing Pignite and Zorua. Pignite: Pignite! Zorua: Zo. Ian: Heat Crash! Night Daze! Pignite jumps into the air and crashes down enveloped in a sphere of yellow orange flames. The Scolipede is knocked back, but charges again. Zorua is surrounded in a crimson aura, howling to the sky. She releases a pink and crimson forcefield of energy from her body, traveling down the pathway. It slams into Scolipede, knocking it back. Rui: Okay, Audino! Rui opens a Pokéball, choosing Audino. A Scolipede rolls at her, as Audino swings her red fist for Frustration. The force repels the Scolipede, it getting back up. Audino then turns away, as if no longer interested. Rui: Audino, I need your help! Use Flamethrower! Audino sits down, not listening. Scolipede rolls again, as fire travels along the ground and traps it in Fire Spin. Audino turns to see Heatmor smirking at her. She turns away again. Iris: Nice job, Heatmor! Back Rui up! And Druddigon, take it out with Flamethrower! Druddigon breathes Flamethrower at the third Scolipede, which blocks it with Sludge Bomb. It then charges in, as Druddigon catches it by the horns. She glows red as muscles flex, lifting and slamming Scolipede into the ground. Cilan is tending to the poisoned Pokémon, going through his bag. He pulls out a few Pecha Berries and begins grinding them up. Cilan: No matter what, this won’t be enough. There must be something, huh? A Patrat that is lying closest to Audino glows with a pink aura, being relieved of the poison. Cilan: Of course! Rui! Have Solosis switch abilities with Audino! Rui: Huh? O-okay! Solosis, use Skill Swap on Audino! Rui throws her Pokéball, choosing Solosis. Solosis uses Skill Swap on Audino, them switching abilities. Cilan: Solosis, over here! Solosis floats over to Cilan, it glowing pink with its Healer ability. Several Pokémon glow from Healer and are relieved of poison. Rui: That’s a relief. Now, Audino! Let’s go! Audino continues to ignore Rui, her becoming infuriated. Heatmor dashes at that Scolipede with Slash, being hit by a Poison Tail attack. Heatmor lands on its feet, charging again. Rui stomps towards Audino, and snaps loudly right next to her ear. Audino flinches from this and glares Rui down. Rui returns the glare. Rui: I am so done with your attitude! Now listen up! I am your trainer now, so you are gonna have to get used to a few changes! I am in charge now, and what I need from you is for you to battle and for you to heal! Is that understood? Audino looks at Rui with newfound respect, standing up and nodding in compliance. Rui points at Scolipede, Audino turning to face it. Rui: Now let’s try this again! Flamethrower! Audino breathes Flamethrower, striking Scolipede before it can hit Heatmor again. Heatmor uses Fire Spin, trapping Scolipede. Rui: Now Frustration! Audino charges and strikes Scolipede with a powerful Frustration, knocking it to the ground. The Scolipede retreats. Rui: And don’t come back! Two Pignite run around a Scolipede, it spewing streams of Toxic after them. They easily dodge, as one of them strikes with Fury Swipes. The second one breathes Flamethrower that injures Scolipede harshly. This Scolipede takes off as well. Iris: Druddigon, Dragon Tail! Druddigon’s tail is covered in green scaly energy, as Scolipede charges with Mega Horn. The attacks collide, as Druddigon is knocked back. Ian and Rui run to Iris’ side, while Pignite, Zorua, Audino and Heatmor join in. Rui: Not like you to be the last one fighting. Iris: When it’s just been one Pokémon instead of two like the other ones, it takes a little longer. Ian & Iris & Rui: Flamethrower! Iris: And Heatmor, Fire Spin! Pignite, Audino and Druddigon all breathe Flamethrower as Heatmor uses Fire Spin. Scolipede is struck by all the attacks, as it falls over defeated. The group all cheers, as the Scolipede is returned to a Pokéball. Rui: It was a trainer? Iris: Not just any trainer! Look in the trees! The group sees a Shadow Triad member, who sits sternly. Shadow Triad: Impressive how well the four of you work together. Our previous decision to split you up was well advised. The Shadow Triad member disappears, leaving the group uneasy. Cilan: Good news! We’ve cured the poison from all the Pokémon! Solosis: (Proud) Solo! Solo! Rui: Oh Solosis! I’m so proud of you! All the wild Pokémon run off, as the group return their Pokémon. Rui: Welcome to the team, Audino. Ian: And Zorua. Main Events * Ian and Rui trade Audino and Zorua to each other. * Rui's Solosis reveals it knows the move Skill Swap and its ability is Magic Guard. * Audino initially disobeys Rui, but she earns her loyalty. * Rui identifies a possible goal to follow, to become a nurse. * Shadow Triad's Whirlipede is revealed to have evolved into Scolipede. Characters * Rui * Ian * Iris * Cilan * Nurse Joy Villains * Shadow Triad 2 Pokémon * Solosis (Rui's) * Audino (Rui's, newly traded) * Zorua (Ian's, newly traded) * Pignite (Ian's) * Victini (Ian's) * Scraggy (Iris') * Heatmor (Iris') * Druddigon (Iris') * Axew (Iris') * Pansage (Cilan's) * Scolipede (Shadow Triad's) * Scolipede (wild, x2) * Tranquill * Patrat * Blitzle * Watchog Trivia * This episode is the fourth and final episode in a series of episodes focusing on Rui's emotional growth. The others were Vs. Vullaby, Vs. Lilligant and Vs. Deerling. * In the original draft of the Pokémon Tales franchise, the trade between Ian and Rui would've been the first trade ever. This wouldn't include spin-offs or the trade occurring in Vs. Accelgor. * This marks the first time Ian has traded Pokémon or even shown interest in it. ** It is the second time overall that he's given one of his Pokémon to another trainer, the first being Wingull to Crystal. * Rui finally decides on a goal for herself, to become a nurse. * Ian traded Audino to Rui to help her begin the process of becoming a nurse, as that is the Pokémon Center helper of Unova. * Despite Zorua being the only logical choice from Rui's team to trade, it was the Pokémon Ian most wanted. Her connection to N will allow Ian to reach N better in future battles. * This marks the first time Ian has officially owned a Dark type Pokémon. The times where he owned a Dark type Shadow Pokémon didn't count as he didn't keep any of them after purification. ** This means that Ian now owns at least one of every Pokémon types. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: N Category:Pokémon Tales: Team Plasma arc